deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisie Thorn
Maisie Sekhmet Thorn was a pure-blood, half-breed member of the Thorn family; the daughter of the second Thorn siren, Sasha Thorn and her distant cousin, Moses Cespedes, along with the younger sibling of her half-sister, Summer. Biography Family lineage "The Thorn Family has been present in History since before the time of Tom Riddle. They were a family of wealth, extreme power and intimidation; The Romanova Empire. When they married and began the Thorn lineage, that power only increased... Pureblood, with an extra kick." — An excerpt on the origins of the Thorn family tree Maisie is a descendant of the Thorn Lineage, The Siren, and the Romanova Empire. Being raised in a wealthy, magical socialite family Early life Not much was recorded of Maisie's early life. As the daughter of the second Siren, Sasha Thorn, their lifestyle was fairly remote and concealed from the naked eye. The younger sister of Summer Thorn, a Queen Bee" and "Social Butterfly," Maisie spent her life in a desolate shadow. Growing up as a naturally reserved child, the island of Isla Serena only consisting of the Thorn lineage, Maisie never developed a true sense of social interaction until her school years. Maisie, being the only daughter to inherit any of the mermaid characteristics from her mother, unlike Summer, was expected of high and great things. However, accountable to her boisterous and tom-boy flare, Maisie acted in the art of strength and artillery, always remaining to herself and never trusting anyone, especially one of her relatives. Maisie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from her first year, and was sorted into the Slytherin house. Later Life After leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unhappy with her time wasted and spent there, Maisie went on to more dangerous attentions. Working as a private mercenary for the magical world, she fell into a coveted and secret role that the British Ministry of Magic each feared and yearned. As a magical, in many ways, a criminal, Maisie has always had her run ins with the Ministry but nothing serious was ever finalized with each case. Physical Description ''"Beauty was never my power. Summer was always the beautiful one; the one who allured and felt the admiration. I was just the pretty sister." — Maisie on the topic of appearance Maisie was first described as resembling a beautiful Amazonian woman, with a tall, athletic figure and luxurious, long blonde hair. As a mermaid, Maisie was a naturally beautiful girl with a slender face and sharp bone structure, being identified as having a high cheekbone." She had heart-like face, with pale skin and almond eyes. Maisie had a strong sense of vitality and youth, even as a teenager that gave her a clear complexion. Her iris naturally was the shade of a pale blue, almost grey that was the emblem of an arctic ocean. Due to her species, she was able to shift her eye colour at will to various shades of silver, orange and red. Though when in power of intimidation, her entire sclera consumed a black/onyx tone that filled her eye socket and defined her cheekbones in the same colour. Maisie possessed a unique brow shape that were shaded an ashy brown. Her lips were full and plump, with a nice shape that was complimentary to her overall face. Maisie, being an athletic figure, had a defined and toned body that lacked in curves and was fairly straight. She possessed a light six-pack that was barely visible, but noticeable if you looked strongly. She stood fairly tall at five feet, eight inches, always somewhat towering her classmates. Behind Maisie's human guise; her natural mermaid appearance, varied in high differences. As an amphibious being, a hybrid of human and fish, she would develop a golden shimmering scaly fish-like tail, her skin would become flecked with scales that matched her skin tone but had a ghostly tinge. Her tail was covered in a scaly translucent membrane which floats around like tendrils in the water and was shed when legs were gained. The tail would extend in a gargantuan amount, being her overall height in the water close to nine feet. Personality and Traits Maisie Thorn was a strong, and independent female that was shown to be incredibly ruthless, sadistic and intimidating. The layers of a true leader; loyal, noble, strong. To put aside her magical materials and abilities, Maisie alone was a strong force of nature, without a doubt a force to be reckoned with. Though unlike her physical strength, Maisie faced many barriers with her emotions and could often feel at times weak and vulnerable, to the leading extent it became her boggart. Magical Abilities and Skills ''"The only thing you have to be afraid of, is me." — Maisie to her friend, Jace As a witch, Maisie's power with a wand always lacked to the greatest extents when compared to her friends, classmates and even family members. Though she was basic in her skills, she wasn't useless, being quite powerful in various arts of magic, favouring transfiguration. Witch Abilities * Non-Verbal Magic: '''Maisie was shown to be more sensible and well-trained in the art of non-verbal magic rather than actual verbal magic. She displayed to have a quick sense and sharp-like flick, often using whippy and quick motions when using non-verbal magic, preferring to think quickly on her mind rather than her vocals. * '''Apparition/Disapparition: '''Maisie received her license the first time it came around at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It not relying on the magic of a wand and more the focus of the mind, Maisie felt more at balance and was shown to be a reasonably quick caster. * '''Flying/Quidditch: '''As an old practitioner and player of quidditch, Maisie was a profound flyer and was shown to be reasonably quick, stealthy and agile, even on a broomstick of all places. She would often channel her strength into harsh and vigorous hits, but would also use her other enhanced abilities to move around quickly on a broom and was known to be fairly well at dodging. * '''Transfiguration: '''Maisie's favourite subject in learning magic was the ability of Transfiguration. Though she never expanded on her talents, she always admired it, even in adulthood. * '''Potions: '''Though Maisie never excelled in the art of becoming a potioneer, she always enjoyed brewing various potions or herbal remedies that helped benefit her. One potion she enjoyed in particular was a magical water potion, that allowed the user to feel as hydrated as if they were swimming through the water; an illusion at it's best, a mermaid like Maisie who often falls weak in the dry atmosphere, this helped, therefore increasing her love to sit down behind the cauldron and stir up something that was useful for once. Mermaid Abilities Maisie, as the daughter of a siren, was a very powerful half-breed. Although her abilities where more physical and direct, she shared abilities that were more passive and mentally damaging. * '''Transformation: Naturally, as a mermaid, Maisie inherited the ability to transform when in water to the state of an aquatic being; half woman, half fish. As mentioned previously, her entire physical appearance would shift, her height especially and came close to an average of nine feet in total. * Enhanced Strength: '''Maisie had an exacerbated sense of strength as a half-breed, though when younger, it appeared to be augmented by fear and rage. Before she had any sufficient combat training or knowledge, she still maintained a sufficient raw strength that compensated for her inabilities. As Maisie grew older, her combat ability increased, and therefore grew in strength. She was well-known, feared and coveted for her enhanced strength; she was often compared to the physical strength of many larger humanoid beasts and could easily overpower people older than her, and of a much larger build. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Although this gift was never a stronger suit of inherited abilities, Maisie was proven to be reasonably fast on her feet, but nothing unnatural that a mere muggle couldn't comply their own non-magical abilities to. Other creatures, such as wolves, were much faster than Maisie. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''With the duo of enhanced strength and speed, naturally, Maisie also found herself gifted with a superior agile movement. Being athletic - and strong - Maisie could do various gymnastic movements such as flips, dives, jumps and anything that required a flexible and quick movement. * '''Fear Inducement: Maisie, as the daughter of a Siren, inherited the powerful ability of fear inducement, or also known as intimidation, which was believed to be a branch of seduction that allowed the user to impose a force of negativity onto the opponent, creating a force of sheer doubt. Though this ability was not developed until Maisie's sixth year, she had shown early signs of it as an infant. * Vitality: 'An inactive power, merely a branch of her half-mermaid status. Mermaids alone, are not immortal creatures. Their life span can often be seen as superior or elongated due to their ability to live much longer in the water rather than on land. People believed this due to the words that said a mermaid's heart was as cold as the water. This particular branch of these legends ties in with vitality, and simply aging in a slower pace than others. For example, when Maisie was at the age of fifty, she tended to look far younger, barely showing any wrinkles or lines until her sixties. Relationships Family Sasha Thorn Moses Cespedes Summer Thorn Delilah Peltier-Thorn Roman Peltier-Thorn Wednesday Peltier-Thorn Gaea Thorn Angelina Thorn Marcia Thorn Mariella Thorn Savannah Thorn Regina Antebellum Grace Antebellum Marina Grisogono Don Roberto Constance Friends Ember Cauldwell ''"She was the goody-two-shoes, the preppy girl, in ways you could say she was the Queen Bee. In other ways, she was a lot like me. Nothing could stop us. Independent, noble, loyal. I think that was what made us so close - because we were so different, yet so alike." — Maisie speaking about her best friend Maisie and Ember displayed a close, sisterly friendship throughout their time at Hogwarts. Despite having their rivalries, disagreements and even fights, their sibling-like relationship helped maintain a loving friendship. Maisie seemed to believe they were so close because of the half-breed understanding they had for each other. The initial knowledge of being different, misunderstood and sometimes afraid. She also came to believe that Ember was the perfect emblem of the sister she never had (Summer being even more wicked and spiteful than Maisie). Their large and spontaneous adventures helped bring their relationship closer, forming the perfect sisterly friendship that is iconic in both magical and muggle worlds. Jace McLaggen Ivory Cauldwell Other James Peltier Elliot Potter Etymology In the English meaning of the name '''Maisie, it is commonly noted as being a nick-name for Margaret or Marjorie. In the Scottish meaning of the name, it is a Scottish Diminutive form of Margaret; Pearl, Child of Light. Maisie's middle name, Sekhmet, is the name of one of the oldest known Egyptian deities. Her name is derived from the Egyptian word Sekhem (which means power or might) and is often translated as the Powerful One or She who is Powerful. Sekhmet was the Goddess of fire, war, vengeance, and medicine. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Notes * Maisie Thorn was portrayed by two models throughout her childhood: Chloë Grace Moretz and Rachel Skarsten. Her adult model was Kate Hudson. Trivia *The character of Maisie was loosely inspired by that of a Valkyrie, an Ancient host of female figures from Norse Mythology who may select those who die in battle and those who may live. *Her second model, Rachel Skarsten, plays the character of a Valkyrie in the TV series "Lost Girl." *The first model to portray Maisie, Chloe Moretz, featured in a music video for "Our Deal" by Best Coast, directed by Drew Barrymore, along with Tyler Posey, who portrays Maisie's main love interest, James Peltier. *Maisie's episode during her fifth year at the Winter Ball is generously based around Stephen King's prom scene in his novel, "Carrie" in which her first model, Chloe Moretz, portrayed in the 2013 live action movie. Gallery